A New Era
by JuJu Kitten
Summary: A new vampire is in Forks and found a new home with the Cullens. Little does she know that her presence here will change everything. Stars an original character; separate time line from Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

The fear was more than I've ever felt. Well, second. I don't think of the first.

The wind hit my face as I ran - flew, really - through the wet, muddy forest. I moved silently and never lost my step. I wasn't out of breath, nor would I be.

I ran for my life (if you want to call it that. I do) from my hunter. There were five I think. I was too busy focusing on my escape to count the beasts. I refuse to call these things "animals."

_ What was I doing here again?_ I found myself saying. Where "here" was is unknown to me. All I knew was I followed them. I wanted proof I wasn't alone in this world.

I'm a vampire. But not like the movies. No bats, coffins, fangs. I looked human. Well, a human with snow white skin that was hard and cold, purple circles under my eyes, and of course, my topaz eyes. They seemed innocent enough, my eyes, but they're more descriptive than any human eyes.

The things chasing me closed in... I've been on this earth for 120 years, I wasn't about to leave now!

They leapt and I ducked, waiting for the pain coming. I closed my eyes...

That's when I heard him. A soft, velvet voice yell, "Stop!" at my attackers. I looked up and saw not one, but four men that I didn't doubt were vampires. They were too beautiful to be human.

"Let her alone. She's harmless," said the oldest.

"Unless you're a bunny rabbit..." said the biggest. Note to self - don't pick a fight with him.

The ones chasing me didn't like this. That's when I noticed that the creatures changed into five dark-skinned men. Werewolves. I knew I didn't like the smell.

The oldest of the darker men stepped forward. "She broke the treaty," was all he said. What treaty?

"She obviously unaware. Let her be." The oldest vampire was so kind... must have been a strong trait while he was human.

"She's a danger to La Push and Forks. She must be destroyed." I didn't like these dark guys. I glared towards them.

"I'll be the judge of that," said the vampire. He walked closer and stared at me right in the eyes. He was so beautiful, even for a vampire. I couldn't look away.

"She's safe," was all he said.

"How can you be so sure?" It was more sneer than anything. I said some obscenities to myself and I could swear I saw the youngest vampire stifle a laugh. Did he just hear my thoughts?

"Her eyes, Sam. Her eyes are not that of a killer." A name! Finally.

"What about them? Eyes can be fooled." Man, this one wasn't Sam. Don't know why, but knowing names made me feel safer.

"If a vampire only drinks the blood of humans, the eyes stay crimson. Otherwise, they change golden. Hers are golden. So she's safe." He glanced at the youngest with him who nodded like he knew what was asked. "She's coming with us." Before I could open my mouth, the biggest of the group had me in his arms and we were off.

I left my fear with the wolf-men.


	2. Chapter 2: Family

We ended up at a three-story white house, very welcoming looking. I hope I didn't have to leave. I finally found what I was looking for: the large coven of vampires that swore off human blood. Like me.

We were in a large room that had to be the entire bottom level. The piano to the side was calling me, but I was good and prevented myself from giving in to the ivory keys. Then again, I'm more content dancing to the melodies.

"Great! You found her! I got nervous when she disappeared." I turned towards the voice. A small, pixie-like vampire stood at the foot of the stairs. I looked at her confused. How did she know I was coming? Next thing I knew her arms were around my neck. I knew then that I was welcomed, and I smiled.

"Alice can see the future. When it changes, so does the vision. When she said you searching for us, she told us where to find you. Or where you were going. When the vision vanished, she knew the werewolves got involved. Lucky for you, you didn't change course. The pack's okay with us now. They're still... skittish around other vampires." I just looked at him. "Yes, I can hear people's thoughts." I blinked. "I should introduce myself. I'm Edward. This is Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett." So Emmett carried me, and Carlisle saved me.

"I'm Alexis, although I prefer Lexy."

"The honor is ours." Carlisle stepped forward, his face warm. "You can stay as long as you like. Rosalie and Esme should be back soon."

Then they all told me about the family. Carlisle made most of them, all but Jasper and Alice. He's married to Esme, Alice is with Jasper, and Rosalie with Emmett. Edward was due to marry soon to a human girl. That idea thrilled me. It proved that they are accepting and gentle.

"Bella in three... two... one..." Alice giggled. As soon as she said "one" I heard a loud engine. I couldn't help but giggle. The atmosphere here was something I wasn't used to. I've been alone for so long... it's good to be in a family environment.

The door opened and a girl of about 18 stepped in. Only slightly short than me and attractive. Not beautiful, but not plain. Definitely not plain. Edward scooped her up and kissed her. She turned bright pink.

Then she saw me. I instantly felt embarrassed. My long, blonde hair was resembling a rat's nest, complete with leaves and twigs. My jeans were dirty, my face smudged, shirt torn. Only then did I remember I dropped my bags when the wolves found me.

But she wasn't looking at my appearance. She was looking at _me_. The vampire. At first she was scared. Then she slowly approached. I stood calm and let her look at me. She did the same thing Carlisle did - look deep in my eyes. Then she sighed in relief.

"Man, I thought I would have to hide out again!" Everyone laughed, except me. I was confused.

"I'll go get your stuff," Edward laughed, hearing all running through my head. "Bella and everyone will explain her comment. Alice showed me the last thing she saw, so I'm sure your stuff's close by. Be back soon." He kissed Bella again and disappeared.

They explained Bella's run of luck with vampires (wow... danger magnet indeed!) and told her about today. Turns out the werewolves following me were named Sam, Phil, Quil, Embry, and Leah. And they were doing their job. I wanted to be angry, but for some reason I couldn't help but understand. I wanted to be on everyone's good side.

"Smells like Bella was with one today. Jeez, Bella! You'll offend Lexy!" Alice exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. I was confused. I sat next to Bella this whole time and she smelled fine to me. Kind of musky, even. I liked it.

"She's fine. It's kinda nice..." They all stared at me. "What?"

"You've been alone for too long. Those dogs _reek_!" stated Emmett.

"To each their own?" was all I could get out. Bella was elated.

"Then you'll HAVE to meet Jacob! I'm DYING to see his face when a vampire says that he smells good!"

"Sounds good!" I think I made a friend. The others think I'm nuts, but I think they like me.

"What about you, Lexy?" Esme asked. Rosalie and she showed up while we were talking about Bella's "luck." "What is there for us to know?"

"Um... I was 20 when I was reborn. Somewhere outside Boston. A vampire got my family but got scared before he could finish me off." Everyone was starting to look sad. "Don't feel bad! I got passed it! I did a lot of ballet in Boston and becoming what I am helped my skills. I was already Prima, but then even the hardest moves were easy. Never got winded or anything. Still dance, too. More than ballet now. Everything. It helps be deal with being by myself. All vampires I found only lusted for human blood. Can't stand it, myself." I put on a proud grin for Bella and she laughed at me.

"That's about it... I travel a lot, looking for a place to stay. That's when I found the scent you left and when Sam's pack found me."

"Dance for us, Lexy!" Bella exclaimed.

"She will. She's very good. Have to wait for Edward, though. He plays piano and her shoes are in her bag." Alice stated. All I could do was nod. It's going to take some getting used to.

"I actually have sheet music in my bag. I want to get cleaned up, too." I pulled a leaf from my hair.

"He'll be back in just under a minute," Alice assured me. Longest minute ever.

"Then Edward entered with my striped dance bag (red and pink on black) and black backpack. I dashed upstairs after I realized I already thanked him about 100 times. Dern mind reader.

I freshened up, got into a tank and football sweats, and ran downstairs to find Alice, Bella, and Edward thumbing through my music. Glad I put on what I did. I can do any dance in this!

"So much to chose from!" Alice was rooting through all the music.

"But why look? You already know she's dancing to _When You Say You Love Me_. You even pulled it aside already." Bella pointing to the music next to Alice, safely away from the pile in front of them.

"Just looking! She has some nice stuff!" I figured they wanted ballet, so I began stretching. Not like I needed it, but it was habit and felt wonderful regardless.

While I was freshening up, they moved the furniture to give me plenty of dance space. Man, I love this house!

Edward sat at the piano and I got in position. He started playing when I was ready, right as I counted off to myself. Then they all disappeared from my view. It was just me and the music. I always got like this when I danced. I did a mix of simple, complicated, and downright difficult moves. I wanted them to enjoy it like I was. The music stopped, I did my over-exaggerated dance bow, and they clapped. I felt like it was my best pointe-work.

I was never going to leave.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Alice had me teaching her some dance moves during the night. We tried to get Bella involved, but both she and Edward felt it safer for her to just watch. It was like a slumber party, without sleep. Bella stayed up as long as she could, but eventually had to be carried upstairs by Edward.

When she came downstairs the next morning, she was very excited. Turns out she called this Jacob fellow first thing and we were going to meet him at the beach in La Push. She only told him that she wanted him to meet a "new friend," not "a new friend that was a vampire." It made me nervous. Esme brought her donuts for breakfast so she wouldn't have to leave. It was nice of her, and I was glad to spend time with her and Alice. The three of us were bonding fabulously. Hopefully Rosalie, who disappeared after my dance the night prior, will come around.

Lucky for me, it was a standard day in Forks, Washington. No sun. I didn't feel like becoming a disco ball today. I wanted to meet this Jacob that smelt so nice.

It was me, Bella, and Edward going today. Jacob and Edward agreed to place nice to not cause more harm to Bella. That love triangle confused me, so we left it at "it's complicated." Worked fine for me.

We left after what Bella would consider lunchtime. Bella rode on Edward's back as we ran through the trees. Edward was fast, but not fast enough. it became a race before we left his front lawn. Sure, he had Bella. But she weighs all of what, 115-120 pounds? No problem. I think I hurt his ego, though. By the time we arrived at La Push he was quiet. Although it could of been our future company... I'll pretend it was my beating him. Made me feel better.

We ended up at a large fallen tree, bleached bone-white from the salt water. Edward and Bella sat on the emerged roots and I climbed up towards the top so I could overlook the horizon.

"Bella! Hey, Bella!" It was a deep, husky voice. I looked down and saw a huge form running towards us. His skin was russet color and his white teeth shined through his large smile. He didn't even look at Edward, and he didn't even see me. I was too high.

"You said you wanted to introduce me to someone. I _know_ Edward." He pointed to him with his thumb and spoke with a joking tone. Through the joke I could tell he resented him. And he really couldn't see me. I think I blend in with the tree too much...

"I did. Lexy." She pointed up the tree. Jacob glanced up and all I could do was smile and wave meekly. He was so handsome... I couldn't look away. Seemed like he couldn't either. So I leapt down and landed silently in front of him. He towered over me, over a foot over.

He couldn't break eye contact, and I couldn't either. I forgot that Bella and Edward were there.

"Hi! I'm Alexis. Well, Lexy. I'm new here. I met your friends yesterday. Can you let them know there's no hard feelings?" Great. I'm a rambling fool. Fan-freakin'-tastic.

"Oh, yeah, um, sure." Okay. He can't even form a sentence. I feel a little better.

Bella cleared her throat and that brought me back to reality. Jacob seemed to snap out of it, too.

"You know... I'm going to go for a walk with Edward. Talk, get to know each other!" I think she had an ulterior motive in this meeting, but I didn't care. I was hoping they'd let us be alone for a while.

"Um... alright. See you later." He still could barely form a sentence. Bella and Edward exchanged a look and left. We were alone. And it was nice, in a awkward-silent kind of way.

Guess it's up to me to break the ice. "Man, I don't know what they all were talking about. You don't stink at all! Your friends are a little... fresh, but you're quite nice!" Wow. I bombed that one. Smooth, Lexy, real smooth.

"Thanks, I think. It's crazy, though."

"What is? That you don't stink to a vampire?"

"No. That the vampire doesn't stink, either. That's why I didn't see you in the tree." He kept looking everywhere but at me. "I knew Bella wanted me to meet a new vampire because Sam mentioned the Cullens took in a new one."

I smiled at the thought. It's like I was adopted. I really didn't want to leave now.

"Lets go for a walk. I want to see more of the beach. It's lovely!" He smiled and nodded, and we walked. He seemed happy that I could keep up with his long, quick strides. He was barefoot, and it looked like a good idea. I took of my sneakers to wade in the water. It felt nice against my feet.

I didn't see it coming. Next thing I knew I was on the ground soaking wet. Dern waves. Jacob was shaking his head and smiling at me.

"I expect something like _that_ to happen to Bella, not a vampire," he chuckled as he approached me. He reached out his giant hand towards me to help me up.

I took the opportunity. I took his hand, smiled my best "cat-that-ate-the-canary" grin, and pulled him in, too.

"We can be taken off guard, you know." I said with a grin. We just sat there in the salty water laughing. He stood up, helped me up (I played nice this time), and we continued down the beach. We eventually found some dry rocks, so we sat so we could dry off.

"Why don't you smell like the rest? I just don't get it." He was still on the smell thing. I didn't blame him. I couldn't stop thinking about it, either.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course! I hate it when Bella comes over after seeing them. They aren't too fond of the other way around, either."

"I like how you smell. It's kind of musky." I grinned. "The other wolves just smell like wet dog." I made a face. He laughed.

"Well, your kind all smell so sweet, it makes me sick. But you..." he gestured towards me, "you more floral. Like Bella. So I guess i figured that smell I smelled by the tree was her."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. But at the same time, I want her happy. I definitely _don't_ want to lose her."

"I'm sorry it has to be like this. It must be horrible to see her with Edward."

"Actually, it's getting easier. I ran off at first. But I was more miserable away from her. So I came home. I may not be able to be with her, but seeing her helps a bit. The void isn't so painful anymore."

"Could the void ever be filled?" I hope he didn't catch the yearning in my voice when I asked.

"You know what, I think it just might be possible." He grinned at me. Thankfully vampire couldn't blush because I would be blood red.

"You aren't uncomfortable around me? Bella said that although you rewrote the treaty after Carlisle helped you out, you still don't like us 'cold ones.' Why am I different?"

"I see she told you about it all." I nodded. "I agreed to meet out of curiosity because some of the Cullens have these 'special abilities' and I didn't know yours. Plus the way Bella talked about you caught my interest."

"I do have an ability. I just hate using it."

"Why?"

"Because it means that someone got hurt. I can heal by touch."

"That's convenient."

"Yeah, but it's not foolproof."

"What do you mean?"

"If the injury is fatal, I can't do anything. Just make them comfortable."

"Wish you were here after the big newborn fight."

"How come?"

"Then Carlisle wouldn't have had to Roberts my bones. We heal too fast."

"Yeah, if I was here we wouldn't have had to do that."

"Good thing you're around, then. Save Bella the trips to the ER."

"That bad, huh?" I heard about her ability to trip while standing still, but it still dumbfounded me.

"They all know her by name there, and it isn't just because she's the Police Chiefs daughter."

"Wow."

"She walks in and it's like, 'Now what?' They should just reserve a room for her."

"Wow. Maybe I shouldn't interfere. They might get suspicious if she stops showing up."

"Do they know about your ability?"

"The Cullens?" He nodded. "I don't think so. They didn't ask and I don't openly think about it, so I don't think Edward caught on."

"So what else should I know about you?" He seemed eager to learn more. So I told him all about me. How I've been a vampire for 100 years, traveled alone, my dancing, everything. In turn, he told me all about him and being a werewolf. I found it fascinating, and he could tell.

"So much for mortal enemies." He smiled at me. I returned the gesture. I was so happy being here with him.

"Hey, guys! There you are! Why are you two all wet?" Bella came running towards us, Edward followed, looking like he was ready to dive after her if she were to fall. She tripped twice. The first time she caught herself before falling and the second Edward caught her. We all laughed.

"I got knocked over by a wave. He laughed at me, so I pulled him in after me."

"Ah." It didn't even phase her. If anything, she looked pleased. "I was getting hungry, so I was wondering if Jacob wanted to get a bite to eat."

"Um... sure." Jacob seemed hesitant to leave. "Thinking about it, Emily said something about making dinner for the pack soon. I better run. It was nice meeting you." And he was gone.

I couldn't help but notice Edward's amused grin.

"What?" I had to know what he knows.

"Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar."

"How are you so sure I'm lying? You only just met me last night."

"I just know."

"I agree. You heard something!" Bella was on my side. It didn't help. He just put on a smug grin and scooped her up.

And we were off.


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

"You heard something! Confess!" It has been hours since we returned from La Push and Bella only gave up long enough to eat dinner. Unfortunately, she was losing steam fast. Dumb human bodies and their exhaustion.

"You're tired. No." He was teasing her. We all know he's hiding something because Alice confronted him when we returned. She saw him and I talking about something (she wouldn't say what) without Bella. Turns out he wanted to tell me what he heard first and Bella didn't like that very much.

"This isn't fair! I want to--" Her sentence was interrupted by her own yawn.

"Go to bed, Bella. I'll tell you in the morning, okay? You're yawning is making me tired, and you know very well I don't sleep."

"Fine. I'll make sure you--" She yawned again. "--keep your word." And with that she left with Edward.

I turned to Alice. "You're not going to talk, are you?"

"And ruin Edward's fun? No way!" She thought for a second. "I might stay, though, since I already know what he has to say."

"Just answer me this. Is it bad?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'bad,' but you take it well."

"Thanks." I was nervous and she could tell. She took my hand and looked at the stairs. As if on cue, Edward was walking down them.

"Sorry that took so long. She was still trying to get me to talk until she lost her fight with sleep." He came and sat across from us. Alice still held my hand.

"Okay. The suspense is killing me. Talk." I could barely sit still.

He breathed and began. "How much did Jacob tell you about werewolves?"

"Um... just about everything, I guess."

"What about imprinting?"

"Im-what?" I looked from him to Alice and back. "What's that?"

"Well, once a werewolf phases for the first time, there is something that could happen to them when they look at a certain person. There is only one person in the world that could cause a werewolf to experience this, which they call imprinting. For example, Sam imprinted on Emily."

"Come again?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Think of it as finding your soul mate." Alice chimed in.

"Ah! Wait. You're saying that Jacob..."

"Imprinted on you." Edward finished for me.

"But I'm a..."

"Yes."

"And he's a..."

"Yes."

I slumped back in the sofa. "Wow. I felt chemistry, but soul mate?" Then it hit me. "I thought our kinds were mortal enemies?"

"There are a lot of things that are happening that are confusing them. Like Leah becoming a werewolf. They only though the sons of the original pack would phase, not the daughters. I guess this could be considered the same thing."

"But in any case, his life is about you now, Lexy," Alice said to me with a smile.

"Wow..." I couldn't let them see my excitement, but Edward knew, of course. "You guys are okay with this?"

"Actually, yes. This could make life easier for both sides, especially Bella," Edward stated. "After the wedding she wants for me to change her, and as the treaty is now it could make life for us later near impossible. This could make things go smoother."

"So don't worry about it," Alice assured me.

"I'll admit I didn't think it was possible, but I didn't want Bella to know until you talk to Jacob. I know you're planning to, remember?" Oh yeah, I was just thinking about going to La Push to see him.

"And I see you leaving, but nothing after that." You can't get away with anything with these two around, can you?

"I feel like a Capulet."

"You might want to leave soon. Werewolves are still _technically_ human and soon he'll be like Sleeping Beauty upstairs." He pointed up towards the stairs.

"Alright. Wish me luck." I got up and calmly walked out. As soon as I was out of the wooded area in front of the house, I let out a joyous squeak and sped to Jacob's.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

I got there fast, even for a vampire. I just stopped and stared at the house, unsure what to do.

I didn't have time to figure it out. Jacob was coming out of the house, looking at his feet. He was so nervous, more so than me it seemed.

"How did you know I was here?" I was glad I didn't have to figure anything out.

"You stood here long enough for me to smell you."

"I talked to Edward."

He turned bright red. "No secrets from anyone around here. I haven't phased since I met you because I'm afraid of what the pack would think."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

I stepped closer to him, slowly, as if not to scare him. When I was close enough, I looked up at him and put my hand behind his neck, pulling him down to my level. My lips met his and they moved as one. I'm glad I remembered how to do this...

The kiss felt like it would never end, but he broke it off first and chuckled. "I can honestly say I didn't expect that reaction. But I _was_ hoping." All I could do was smile at him. That caused him to kiss me again, but he broke it again. "Does Bella know?"

"Not yet. Edward wanted us to talk first. But I said I'd tell her in the morning, but that was before I found out what Edward wanted to talk about."

"Go ahead and tell her. I think she'll be happy."

"Alright." I wasn't ready to go yet. "Want to go for a walk or something?"

"I really would love to, but I'm really tired." Curse those human bodies! "But I'm not ready for you to leave. I don't want you to leave. Ever."

"I can stay if you'd like. I'll just do what Edward does. I'll sneak out the window before your dad gets up in the morning, and then return and knock on the door like a normal person shortly after going home and changing."

"I'd like that."

"Then it's a date." I smiled and followed him into his house, careful not to make the slightest sound. He lead me to his small bedroom. Well, it wasn't tiny, but the large bed took up all the available space just about. He laid down and I curled up beside him. The contrast between his hot, dark skin and my cold, white skin was striking, but it felt amazing. I could see he felt the same, for he pulled me closer to his naked chest so I could put my cheek against it.

I sighed happily. "I could get used to this."

"I already have." He kissed the top of my head, so I lifted my head so he could kiss me properly.

"Sleep, my wolf. I'm not leaving." That seemed to please him. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

I just laid there, thankful I could stay awake all night in his arms. I studied his every feature. The shape of his eyes, the creases of his muscles, everything. It was now permanently imprinted in my brain.

The morning arrived fast for me, and he eventually opened his eyes. As soon as he was awake his eyes searched for me and when he found me sitting on the bed next to him. "I thought you would leave."

"I said I'd stay, didn't I?" I smiled at him. That caused him to scoop me up and kiss me deeper than ever before. But this time I pulled away. "You do know that your father is stirring in the other room. I need to sneak home and change. I'll be back very soon! I promise."

He just held me tighter. "I don't want you to but I know you have to." He kissed my head. "Might as well get cleaned up. I'll break the news to Billy while you're gone. This should be fun." His face suddenly got so serious.

"And I'll tell Bella. She's probably ready to pounce as soon as I walk in the door."

"Good luck."

"You, too." We embraced once more and I slipped out the window.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt

"He _what_?!" Bella exclaimed. She had a mix of shock, confusion, and excitement on her face. "Seriously?!"

"Yes." Next thing I knew she had her arms around my neck in the tightest hug I've ever had.

"Oh, my God! I'm so happy! He's been so mopey lately, so this is perfect! Maybe things will change between them and us! I have to call him!"

"No! Wait, Bella!" I grabbed her arm. "He is telling Billy right now, he may need a moment for that."

"True. Billy's very old-fashioned," Bella agreed, "I'll call him later tonight."

"Thanks. I'm on my way back over to see how it's coming along. Let Edward know to keep in tune with my thoughts if he can for a while so you know when you can call."

"Alright! But I think he already knows to."

"I do. I'll do my best. It's easier when you're closer." Edward just appeared behind her. I didn't even see him arrive.

"Alright. Off I go!" I could still hear Bella chatting excitedly to Edward as I left. I caught things like, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" and I think she said, "looks like you're off the hook."

This trip to La Push was more nerve-racking than then last. What if Billy doesn't accept me? What about the other members of the pack? I couldn't bare the thought of Jacob losing everyone because of me.

But why should I be so certain that he won't just leave me?

I finally arrived at La Push, and Jacob was waiting for me. He was grinning ear to ear. Good sign! All worries left me at that point.

"I see it went well?" I jumped up into his arms where I was comfortable cradled.

"Better than expected." He kissed me. Then I heard the door open and the sound of Billy's wheelchair behind us. Jacob spun around and I tried to jump down, but he had a good hold on me.

"Congrats, you two." He was beaming. You could have thought that we just got engaged or something. Although there was a glint in his eyes that implied that what has happened isn't that much different.

"Don't take this the wrong way, sir, but I expected you to completely reject me. Why are you so okay with this?" I had to know.

"Honestly, I don't know." He chuckled. "When he told me he imprinted on a vampire I was shocked, I'll admit. But how he looked when he talked about you was something I thought never to see again. It was like he was talking about Bella again, but there was something more there. Then I got to thinking. If this was possible, maybe times are changing," he smiled, "I'm on my way to visit the other elders to completely rewrite the treaty. That way the 'golden eyed ones' will be welcomed on our land."

"Wow... Carlisle will be delighted to hear about that!" I hope Edward was catching all this. "I know Bella will be thrilled!"

A phone rang inside. Maybe Edward did catch it after all.

"Jacob? Can you get that, please? I have to go. Congrats again, you two." And he wheeled off. Jacob let me down and went inside to get the phone. I followed.

Jacob answered. "Hello?" I could almost make out Bella's every word. "Heh, thanks... Calm down! You're going to make me lose my hearing... No, I haven't yet... Yes, I will soon... Yes, that's Lexy. She can hear you so she can't stop laughing... Anyway, there's another barbecue later this week. They'll find out then or by then, depending on... If I phase, right... Yes, you guys can come... Yes, all of you are invited... How did you?... Oh, right... Bye, Bella!"

I was cracking up the whole time. "You could barely get a word in!" I could barely get a word _out_ because I was laughing so hard.

"I know. Edward knew all that happened, of course." He looked kind of annoyed.

"I figured. Bella attacked me as soon as I got home like I expected and wanted to call you as soon as she could, so we had Edward tune into my thoughts so she knew the best time to call. As you can see, it worked out better than expected so you didn't have to explain everything."

"She seemed like she was staring at the phone the whole time until she could call."

"Most likely that was the case." We laughed at the metal image of Bella staring at the phone with Edward stopping her over and over. "So what's this about a barbecue? You do know we won't eat anything, right?"

"Billy mentioned it this morning. A party to welcome you all formally to the family, so to speak. And don't worry about the food thing. We eat enough for everyone to compensate for second helpings, too."

"Awesome! So you'll tell the pack then, right? I think I missed that part in the conversation."

"That's because you were laughing. But yes, that is the latest they'll find out. If I phase before then they will find out sooner," he tapped his head and I nodded. "At least Edward has distance restrictions."

"I hope they take it okay. I mean, they _did_ want to kill me."

"If Billy took it that well, the others should be a piece of cake."

He scooped me up again to kiss me, gently and yet still eager. I wrapped my fingers through his black hair and held him closer. He sat on the couch, never breaking away or putting me down, and gently sat me on his lap. I untangled my fingers and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, careful of using only part of my full strength. This only caused him to kiss me deeper and deeper, which is what I wanted. He broke the kiss, only to move to my jaw and neck, kissing me lightly over and over again. He placed one hand behind my waist to hold me close and the other behind my neck to maneuver my head. I let my arms slowly relax and brought them down to rest on his chest. He shivered.

"The cold still gives me goose bumps," he said between kisses.

"Sorry... wish I could do something about it..." I was so relaxed, I couldn't speak over a whisper.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," he said before kissing me again. Our lips moved as one, like they did the first time. I broke it this time and kissed his jaw and neck like he did to me. His breathing quickened with his heartbeat. I stopped at his neck and inhaled deeply. His breathing stopped and his heartbeat got stronger. I inhaled again.

"Relax. Your smell is strongest here and so I was enjoying it. I can't stand human blood, remember?" I kissed his cheek playfully.

"I know. But still, with the way I was raised and all..."

"I understand. Just trust me, okay? I won't let anything happen to you, especially by my hand."

"I do. With every ounce of my being."

"Good." I kissed his neck again. He picked me up so he could lay down across the couch and placed me on his chest. I followed suit and laid down, placing my head on his chest and looked up at him. He smiled and I smiled back. His face suddenly looked concerned.

"Your eyes look different. Darker... more black."

"Yeah. Haven't hunted in a while. Well, had a good hunt. The night the pack found me I caught a rabbit, but that's really all I had in the past few weeks. And they didn't give me a chance to finish it." I pouted a little at the memory. It reminded how thirsty I really was.

"I'll take you if you want."

"Seriously?" I didn't know what to think.

"Yeah. As a wolf, I can keep up and defend myself if necessary."

"You know what, I think I'll like that!" I suddenly really got thirsty. "Can we go now?" I jumped up before he could answer.

He laughed. "Sure. This way, the pack can learn about us, too. If they see that you can hunt with me there safely, they should realize that everything is okay. But to make them more comfortable, we'll hunt in areas not affected by the treaty."

"Big game, please. I'm needing more than a rabbit or a deer."

"Bear?"

"Perfect! One of those should do fine!"

"Lets go, then!"

"I'll have to focus on not attacking you, so don't distract me. Hunting requires me giving in to my instincts. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

He pulled me close. "I'll stay a safe, but close, distance away. You know my smell, too, so that should help."

"Okay! Lets go!"

"Man, you are thirsty." He laughed at my eagerness and escorted me to the door. "We'll go to a place right outside Forks and La Push. I remember Bella mentioning something about the Cullens hunting bears there before. Wait here." We were at the makeshift garage he had out back. "I'll go phase and come back for you." I nodded and he kissed me quickly before disappearing into the forest. A few moments later, I saw a huge russet-colored wolf emerge. He was almost as tall as Sam when I first met the pack.

Didn't matter. I still wanted to cuddle him. So cute! I ran up to him and scratched him behind the ear. He let out a rumble. A laugh, maybe? "Lets go!" I told him excitedly.

We ran, In his wolf form he could keep up with me easily. I let him lead, since he knew where we were going. I felt my hunting instincts kicking in, and I was grateful that Jacob wasn't appetizing to me. I think it was his smell not changing with his form.

He stopped and looked around, so I stopped next to him. We have been running for a while.

"Are we here?" I asked the giant wolf. He nodded. "May I?" He nodded again.

Then I entered full hunt mode.

I made myself fully aware of Jacob's scent so I wouldn't follow that. I looked around and listened. I heard a twig snap. My head jerked towards it. It was large, not werewolf. I knew this particular smell well.

Bear!

I shot off, teeth bared and ready. It didn't know I was coming. By the time it saw me, it was too late. I leaped from behind, my teeth dug into his neck. The venom I housed works fastest there. The bear screamed in pain, which only made me latch on tighter. Eventually the venom took over, and the bear collapsed below me. I drank as fast as I could. I didn't want to be away from Jacob longer than necessary. I felt the bear's heart stop. Finally. I heard a stream nearby, so I went and cleaned up.

"Jacob?" I called out. "Jacob! I'm by the stream!" Jacob walked over, human.

"Wow. That was crazy!" He seemed to be impressed with my performance.

"Thanks." I giggled. "Do I look better?"

He walked up to examine me. "Your circles under your eyes are lighter, your cheeks are pinkish, and your eyes," he paused and cupped my face in his hands, "More gold than ever." He kissed me. "Feel better?"

"Much better. I had more control than I expected, too." I smiled in my triumph. "Lets go home."

"Alright. Watch this." He stepped back and turned around. Shivers went down all over his body. He leapt and he exploded. I jumped at the site and he landed as a wolf.

"Wow! That was... wow!" It was amazing, that's for sure. I looked around at the shredded fabrics on the ground, picking one up. "Although I'll have to go in and get you pants before you phase back..."

He let out that wolfish laugh again and we headed home.


	7. Chapter 7: Sam

We both expected the welcoming waiting in Jacob's garage when we returned. Jacob heard some of the others' thoughts, so that means they know about us now. Sam, Quil, and Embry were there. One already had spare shorts for Jacob. He handed them off and Jacob ran into the woods to phase back. He returned in under a minute. While he was gone I stood back, feeling the three sets of eyes burning into me. I kept my own eyes down.

"I'm glad you were the only ones phased. You all, and possible Jared, will take the news best, I think," Jacob said upon returning.

"Yeah. We were coming from Emily's to meet up with you because we haven't seen you in a while. Jared went off with Kim. Lord knows where the others are," Embry replied.

More awkward silence. I didn't like it.

That's when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sam looking down on me, smiling. I wasn't short by any means, about 5'6," but these guys made me feel more like 4'6."

"Sorry about the other day," he said sincerely, "Just to think I almost killed the one person that would cure Jacob. No hard feelings?"

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged it off and smiled back, "I know you were only doing your job." Sam picked me up in a tight hug. If I was human, this would have hurt. I could hear Quil and Embry congratulating Jacob behind me. Sam put me down.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Sam asked me. I nodded, and we walked off. Jacob trusts Sam so much that he didn't say a word when he saw us walk off. Maybe he knew what we were going to talk about. After we were a safe distance away I looked up at him, the concern caked on my face like my stage makeup I wear when I dance.

"Now, don't give me that look. I meant what I said." I let the concern change to curiosity. "Better," he chuckled. "I wanted to talk to you about today." Curiosity changed to confusion, and he chuckled again at my instant change in expression.

"I saw everything Jacob saw when you were hunting. Felt all his emotions, too. He wasn't scared at all, only awed at your ability. As was I. The concentration you had, the swiftness, everything. It wasn't what I expected from a 'Cold One.'"

"Thanks, I think."

"It made me think about my views on you all. You guys aren't the mindless killers we were raised to believe in. If you were, you would have just killed Jacob. But you didn't, and I thank you."

"Glad to help." I smiled and turned back towards the house. He stopped me.

"One more thing. Jacob, Embry, Quil, and I, as well as the rest of the pack, are also hunters like you. We have the same instincts. But we only have one target." I nodded to show I understood.

"The four of us here and Jared have an easier time controlling our instincts. Some of the others do, too. But be careful around the younger ones, mainly Phil and Leah. Well, Phil is more seasoned than Leah, but loses his cool very easy. I know what it's like to have to see the consequences of this _curse_ every day. I don't need Jacob to feel that same pain."

I could only nod. I knew he referred to Emily, the one he imprinted on. Her scarred features were of Sam's own doing when he lost control one day. Jacob informed me at the beach.

"I'll be careful. I promise." He seemed pleased with that. We walked back in silence. The silence was broken on returning by our own laughter. Jacob had both Quil and Embry in headlocks.

"Some things will never change, though," I heard Sam mumble under his breath, his smile never leaving his lips.

I felt bad for ever resenting them.


	8. Chapter 8: Girls' Night Out

I spent most of the day with the four pack-mates, asking and answering questions, laughing, joking, everything that a group of long-lost friends would do. At one point I even tried teaching them a simple waltz, but Sam was the only one to really do well. He couldn't wait to show Emily. Jacob was getting the hang of it when the small, silver cellphone Carlisle gave me rang. It was Alice, who was all excited because Rosalie was home for a spell and so she wanted to have a girls' night out to celebrate and get Rosalie warmed up to me. I couldn't say no because Alice already saw us shopping and laughing. It was time for the wolves to eat, anyway.

I said my goodbyes (my special one for Jacob getting snickers from a two-man peanut gallery that, from the sounds of it, got smacked in the back of their heads from Sam), had them promise to update me on Billy's meeting, and ran home.

I opened the front door to find Bella, Rosalie, and Alice waiting for me.

"Go put on something cute! You can go to a girls' night out in sweats!" They were all dressed nicely, but casual. Rosalie in a polo shirt and dark jeans, Alice in a dark maroon jersey dress, and Bella in a nice tank and denim skirt (looked like something Alice bought her). Alice was bouncing in anticipation.

I smiled excitedly and ran upstairs to change. I threw on a pink jersey-knit miniskirt, black leggings, a pink tank top, and black street-wear ballet slippers. I brushed my hair and pulled it back in a pink and black plaid headband. My dark blonde hair curled over my shoulders and my bangs lay perfectly across my forehead. I approved my look and ran downstairs, grabbing my wallet en route.

"Perfect! I knew that outfit would be cute!" Alice was even more excited, despite her ability to avoid surprises. "But don't you have a purse?"

"No. I was a traveler, remember? My wallet stayed in my backpack."

"Well, at least it's a nice wallet," Alice had my long Burberry wallet and was examining it. "We'll just have to get a purse to match now, won't we?" You could see the wheels turning in her head. "Esme! Can you take a photo for Bella's book?"

"Sure!" Esme took Alice's small digital camera and snapped a photo. "Take pictures all nice! I'll run out and get some nice paper and things for the scrapbook pages."

"Thanks, that would be amazing! And we sure will take pictures!" The wheels in her head moved faster when she slipped the camera in her purse. "Lets go!"

She insisted on bringing the Porsche (Bella insisted we take Edward's silver Volvo to be more inconspicuous, but Alice protested that her "baby didn't get out much," and we couldn't argue with Alice when she put on the pleading face), so Bella and I climbed in the back seat and Rosalie in front. As soon as we took off Bella took my hand firmly. She was still getting used to the driving habits of the Cullens. It didn't phase me. I'm used to speed.

We were in Olympia in a quarter of the time at a high-end shopping district. Like the Cullens, I had money to burn from all my years on this earth. Never needing food or doctors visits just lets the money pile up. Add that to the fact that I was fairly well-off in life and I had quite the reserve. But I didn't like flaunting it. Although, like Alice, I liked my designers. But it isn't like I shop much, anyway, since I'm always on the road. Well, was.

Alice insisted that the first stop be someplace I can get a purse. I agreed, and stopped in a little shop that sold designer handbags. I bought two, a black leather Dior clutch for special occasions (Alice insisted on that one, saying that "you never know when you'll need it") and a medium-sized Burberry to match my wallet for normal usage. That was was put to work immediately with a few items Alice and Rosalie bought for me as "welcome to the family" gifts, like a pair of Prada sunglasses and a compact mirror with and "L" engraved on it. I also threw my phone in there.

From there, it was stopping in almost every shop, buying something in each. We treated Bella mostly, but I did get some clothes and jewelry of my own. I went a little crazy in the dance boutique they happened to have there, getting some new warm ups and shoes, as well as a little phone charm with ballet slippers on it. The others got a pair of warmups and shoes each so I could teach them some things. I have a feeling Alice has it planned for later tonight. We took silly "girls' night out" photos the entire time.

We stopped to get Bella some food (we accidentally caused her to miss dinner) and recoup a little. The stores were all starting to close, anyway.

"It's nice to be able to hang out, Rosalie." I figured I could help ease her out.

"Yeah." She seemed uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay?" I was tired of waiting for her to come around.

"Something just doesn't seem right." She seemed distracted. "I don't know what, but I can't shake this feeling."

"I didn't do anything, did I?"

"No! I actually really like you, Lexy. I'm also getting accustomed to Bella and her choice, too." She wrapped her arm around Bella. "But still. There's something in the air."

"Maybe we need a distraction?" Alice piped in. "Rose, I haven't seen anything bad happen. I'd tell you if I did."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

We all sat there in silence. We knew what she referred to.

"Lexy, just promise me you'll be careful, please." Rosalie's eyes were pleading more than her words.

"I promise." I hugged her close. We all piled back in the Porsche with all our goodies (Bella clinging to my hand immediately), and headed home for more girl-time.

But what Rosalie said stuck in my mind the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9: Barbecue

The week continued like normal, me spending time with Jacob and time with the new girlfriends, and time with the Cullens. I got to meet Bella's father, who seemed smitten by me. Everything was going great.

But Rosalie's warning never left.

I told Jacob about it. and he assured me that he won't let anything happen to anyone, especially me. That helped a little, but the idea distracted me all week.

It was time for the barbecue, and we all met outside Jacob's at 8 o'clock. It was a sunny day, so we all stayed home at the Cullen's. By the time we got there, everyone already ate, but Jacob saved Bella a plate. I just stuck to Jacob like glue.

"It's going to be fine," he would keep whispering in my ear.

"The pack's not all here, though." I wasn't going to be comfortable until they were all here and knew about us.

"Soon. Stay calm. It will be fine." Jacob kissed my forehead. "I can tell you hunted so that's fine. Sam, Quil, and Embry are here. Jared knows now and accepts what happened. In fact, he's thrilled at the idea. They promised to protect you and the others. What else is there?"

I just stared at him.

"Don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"We both know last time you said that you broke most of the bones in your body."

"I have an advantage now." He kissed me modestly. "I have you."

"They're here." Sam was talking into Jacob's ear. He suddenly held my hand tight as Sam went to greet Phil, Seth, and Leah. It was obvious he was telling them everything. All the Cullens were tense like me, waiting.

None of us saw it coming.

Phil let out a yell in anger and lunged at me, phasing in flight. Sam, Quil, and Embry all lunged at him, missing. The Cullens were facing Leah, who Seth and Jared caught and was trying to restrain. I was vulnerable, so I shut my eyes and prepared myself.

Before I knew it, I heard Jacob cry out in pain. He put his body between me and Phil, causing Phil to slice his back to the bone and take a bite out of his shoulder.

"No!" I screamed. Sam and Quil pulled Phil's large wolf form off of Jacob and to the side, trying to calm him down. Embry ran to Jacob's side. Leah was calm now, most likely due to the shock of what all went down in the matter of thirty seconds. All the Cullens scattered because of the blood (they had amazing self control, but they still would leave when human blood is spilt), but Edward and Carlisle stayed behind. Edward was holding a sobbing Bella and Carlisle was at our side.

"Let me see him," he said to Embry.

"No. Let me," I told him. He looked at me curiously and nodded.

"I'll stay here to help."

"He won't need it," the calmness in my voice seemed to startle everyone. "Embry, can you get some towels to clean up? Carlisle, lay him on his stomach." They all did what I asked without questions. They were confused at my behavior, but did what I asked to help Jacob.

"You're going to work your magic on me?" Jacob said to me. I nodded, noticing Carlisle look at me oddly because of these words. "I heal on my own, you know. But these wounds will take a while." I nodded again and placed my hands on his bloody wounds, one wound at a time. I held my hands gently over each spot for a few seconds each, removing them only to reveal blood-covered skin. After a minute all the wounds were gone and it appeared that someone only splattered blood on him. He smiled up at me, "Thanks."

Everyone just looked at me. I couldn't bare the stares. I ran. I was so embarrassed. I wasn't looking where I was running, but I ended up at our fallen tree. I walked down to the water's edge to clean off the blood. That's when I heard him behind me.

"That was better than I thought," Jacob sat next to me. "I knew it would be cool to see, and even though _I_ didn't really see anything, it was still amazing." He looked at the area of his shoulder that only moments ago was just exposed bone. "Not even a mark. It didn't even hurt when you touched it. I felt a warmth coming from your hand, which was odd, but it was nice."

"Thanks, I guess." I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head down on them.

"What's the matter?"

"Besides the fact I just had to heal you like that? Phil and Leah both just attacked me and the Cullens!"

"We knew they'd freak, but not like that. Leah seems fine now that you healed me. She came up to me after you left and actually told me to tell you thanks for that, and that she's sorry for her behavior. Phil's most likely hiding with his tail between his legs somewhere. Sam and Quil couldn't really get him to phase back. He phases at a sneeze, though."

"I was so scared. When I put my hands down I didn't know if you'd be cured or not."

"It looked worse than it was."

"Still, though. I'm a little shaken up. I didn't want to lose you so soon."

"Let me calm your nerves." He leaned over to me and kissed me. "Better?"

"A little." We kissed again. "Better with every kiss. You sure you don't have healing powers, too?" He laughed and kissed me again.

"Come here," he said, standing up and taking my hand. He lead me to a small cave at the base of the cliff. As soon as we entered it started to rain. "I smelt it coming." We laughed.

"Looks like we're stuck here." I looked at the sheet of water outside. "Only in Forks will I be locked up because it's sunny during the day and locked up at night from the rain."

"Lets make the best of it, then." He put his hands on my shoulders to pull me closer to his naked chest. He kissed me, and I held him there. He walked backwards into the darkness of the cave, guiding me along with him, never breaking our bond. He fingers found the hem of my tank top, lifting it up and off, exposing my red bikini. Our lips only broke when the fabric passed between them. I felt his fingers wrap around the tie at the base of my neck. I grabbed his wrists calmly.

"Not now."

"Why not? You seem to want it."

"I do! Really I do. But they'll probably going to be looking for us and there are some things I don't want to share with just _anyone._" My voice trailed off at the end of the sentence and he laughed.

"Good point. Another time, then. More private." He smiled at me. I laughed.

"I never said we had to stop _completely_! Just leave some things untouched."

He laughed and embraced me again.


	10. Chapter 10: Treaty

The rain finally stopped after about a hour, so we walked up to return to the group. They all stared at me. I didn't like it and wanted to ran away again. Jacob just held my hand to ease my nerves. Carlisle eventually approached me.

"That was incredible! Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" He kept his voice down as to not cause more attention to me.

"I don't like to talk about it. People find out and then stop being careful. I also don't like people getting hurt. People always seem to get hurt around me when they know what I can do." I kept my eyes down the whole time I spoke, still clutching Jacob's hand.

"I _wish_ I could do that! You could put my out of the job," he chuckled.

"I wouldn't bet on it." We laughed. I glanced at Edward, who seemed annoyed. "What's wrong with Edward?"

"He's in shock that even _he_ didn't know you could do that. He's wondering how he missed it, and it's annoying him to no end."

"He might feel like it's good that I'm around now because of Bella's history with the ER."

"That, too."

Alice ran up. "Come on! We missed you guys! Billy's making an announcement! Well, wanting to. He's waiting on you two!" She grabbed my free hand and dragged me while Carlisle and Jacob (who lost my hand when Alice pulled me) followed. I could hear Carlisle asking Jacob questions about my healing power, like whether or not it hurt and other questions that sounded like they were meant for research.

We joined the group and Billy's eye lit up. "This will be quick, for I know some of you are tired and others want to have fun rather than listen to an old man talk," he glanced at Quil and Embry, who were goofing off. His glance silenced them instantly.

"I'm pleased to say the treaty has been reformed. No more boundaries, no more rules, but only for the Golden-Eyed ones. Just do us a favor. Continue to hunt outside Forks and La Push." He winked towards us. Everyone laughed.

"There's nothing around here, anyway!" Emmett retorted. Rosalie slapped his arm, which only caused more laughter.

Carlisle approached Billy. "We have found powerful allies in you all. I hope you will feel the same."

"We have, no doubt about it," Billy replied. They shook hands and the treaty was sealed once again.

Jacob leaned over towards me, "You know this is all because of you, right?"

"I doubt it," and I chuckled at the thought.

"I'm serious. Stop being so modest."

"I'm not being _modest_. I'm being honest. Billy and everyone would have come around eventually, especially after the newborn incident. Carlisle saved your tail, remember?"

"Nice choice of words."

"Seriously, though. It would've happened anyway. With or without me."

"At least admit you helped?" He was inches from my face, so close I could feel the warmth of his cheeks.

"Fine. _Maybe_ I helped. Only a little."

"I can live with that." He kissed my forehead.

The rest of the night went on without a hitch.


	11. Chapter 11: A Date

A few weeks have past since the barbecue. Everyone was getting along great. Carlisle spent a lot of time with Billy, while Jasper, Emmett, Quil, and Embry goofed around like long-lost friends. Alice could often be seen over at Emily's place. I spent my nights with Jacob, complete with my sneaking in and out. Billy wasn't _that_ lax yet.

One thing hadn't changed, though. The Cullens and I still stayed home or hunted on sunny days. It was habit, so I hadn't noticed. Jacob, on the other hand, did.

"Why don't you come over when it's sunny? I've seen what happens, so you don't have to hide it from me," he asked randomly one day.

"I don't want you to see your girlfriend as a disco ball." I was sulking a little at the topic. I was always self conscious of my "luminosity."

"What if I want to see it? I've seen Edward like that!"

"Then go look at him again," I mumbled.

"Are you worried about other people seeing?" Although his voice showed signs of curiosity, his face was all concern.

I nodded. It was true. If the pack saw me like that I could never live it down. Quil and Embry just _wouldn't_ let me live something like that down.

"How about this. Saturday is suppose to be mostly clear. If it is, Billy already said he wanted to go fishing with Charlie. I'll make sure the guys are well aware that I want the day alone with you because Billy's gone. I think they'll understand because this is getting old."

He waved his hand around at our "getaway" as he said this. I was sitting in the passenger side of his VW Rabbit with the door open. He was sitting on the floor in front of me, rubbing my feet. I protested to that, but he hid my sandals and refused to return them unless I let him pamper me. Plus he promised to rub my hands after this. I just love that, so I agreed to play nice.

"It wouldn't be like this if Billy didn't watch us like a hawk." I sulked a little, so Jacob tickled my foot a little to break my tension.

"My point exactly. I'll tell the guys that if they even step close to my land that I'll rip their arms out."

"I don't know... it's tempting, but my skin..."

"Please?" He gave me a pleading look, like a puppy. Why are guys so good at that?!

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll be here at 11:45 sharp. But I'll be waiting in the trees."

"Deal." He gently pulled my foot so I would slide out of the car. I knelt in front of him and leaned forward, going on my hands and knees, to kiss him. He put a finger to my lips.

"Hey! No fair!" I whined.

"You have to promise you won't back out Saturday. Then, and only then, can you kiss me." He looked smug.

"Fine. I promise. But it won't stop me from wishing for rain." It was a little hard to talk with his finger in place in front of my lips, but I managed.

"Guess that's the best I'll get out of you." He dropped his hand to let me kiss him.


	12. Chapter 12: His and Hers

The week passed without a mention of Saturday. It would be a lie if I said I didn't think I was off the hook.

It was Friday evening, around twilight, and Jacob and I were sitting on his porch steps enjoying the cool night air.

Billy approached us from behind. "Wow, what a night. What was that rhyme? _Red in the morning, sailors take warning. Red at night, sailors' delight._" He looked up at the red night sky. "Tomorrow will be a great day for fishing."

"Great day indeed," Jacob smiled at me while he said that, but I don't think Billy caught the reference. He just wheeled back inside after saying goodnight.

"Red in the evening, this vampire is leaving," was my reply. I started to stand up, but Jacob grabbed my hand.

"Sorry, hun. We haven't talked about it in a while. I wanted to make sure we were still on for tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm a girl of my word. But I do have to leave," I eyed the door that Billy left open and Jacob got my point.

"Okay, I'll walk with you for a bit." He stood up with me and took my hand. We walked to the front of his house. "Will you come back tonight?"

"Not tonight. I'm going hunting because I'm missing the hunting trip this tomorrow to be with you, remember?"

"What if you're done early?"

"Then maybe I'll come."

"I'll keep my window open." We kissed to seal the deal.

I smiled at Jacob and ran to the woods, hoping to get done sooner rather than later.

* * *

I watched her run off, the coldness of her lips lingered on mine. I always hated when she left, hated not having her by my side had to do to survive.

I walked to the beach to do some thinking, just to pass the time until I wound down enough to sleep.

Maybe thinking like this was a bad idea. My mind started racing. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Is this how Sam felt for Emily? Jared for Kim? Even Quil towards Claire. Regardless, I loved it. And I loved her, but I've never told her that. I'm afraid of what she'd say or do. I didn't want to lose her. But I had something that Sam and the others didn't.

I had her forever.

* * *

Three rabbits and four squirrels later I started to feel refreshed. A few more should do it.

Normally, I would try to find big game, like that time with Jacob. But, unlike that day, It usually takes all night. I got lucky that one time. And tonight I didn't have that kind of time or luck.

I wanted to see Jacob again.

I dashed around to every sound, missing sometimes due to my distraction. I caught a few more rodents I felt completely satisfied and turned towards Jacob's.

Before I knew it, I was outside his window.

* * *

I was only in bed for a hour, maybe two, when I awoke to a familiar smell outside. Like sweet flowers.

I ran to the unlocked window and threw it open before she had a chance to. There she stood, her golden eyes glowing in the moonlight. More beautiful every time I see her.

"Hey, I'm back!" Her voice was so light and angelic. It had this ability to always make me lose my train of thought.

She climbed in silently into my waiting arms, wrapping her arms around my neck. I couldn't look away from her eyes. I carried her to the bed and sat down, never having her leave my arms.

"I'm glad you came," I admitted. She smiled.

"I hunted small game. Had to hunt a little more, but they're easier to find. Tricky little buggers, though, a few got away before I could feed. They got lucky." She had a sly smile on her face.

I leaned in to kiss her, but hesitated. She laughed in her light, airy way, she knew my reasoning.

"Yes, I cleaned up. Not even a trace." She smiled and took over where I left off.

"You look exhausted. Maybe you should sleep," her face concerned. She kissed me again, forcing me to lay down on the bed. I then realized how tired I really was.

"I'll stay all night, I promise. I'll leave when I hear Billy stir," she told me like she did every night. But this night she added to it. "I'll be back at 11:45 like I said I would." She kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes, a small smile glued to my face.

I slept all night with her cold, hard body in my arms. It was my favorite thing in the world.


	13. Chapter 13: Sunny Day

"I don't know if I can do this," I said as I paced across the living room. Bella and Edward watched from the sofa, sitting across from each other. Bella was here until the Cullens left on their hunting trip.

"Lexy, chill," Bella's voice was calm and soothing. "It's no big deal. I've seen it many times and every time I find it more beautiful." She hugged the pillow she was holding to her chest.

"You're saying that because if you don't Edward won't let you over on sunny days any more," I mumbled back.

"She has a point," Edward said to Bella, smiling that smile of his. He laughed as he caught the pillow Bella chucked at him.

"Well, it's not true!" She was sulking.

"I know. Just teasing," he smiled at her and she calmed down. He threw the pillow at me (it was so fast that Bella only knew he threw it at me because I was suddenly holding it with an annoyed look on my face). "You do need to chill, Lexy."

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Ugh, 11:30. Time to go." I threw on a light sweater to cover my exposed arms and left. I wore a red tank top, black warm-up pants, and sandals. That was the best he'll get.

I ran there, like normal. But instead of going to the front door I ran around back and hid in the trees. I found a rock shrouded in darkness and sat to wait. My dark clothes would have made it hard to see me if it wasn't for my white skin. I glanced at the sky. Not even a puff of a cloud. Figured he'll get the full effect. I put on my large sunglasses that Rosalie bought me in Olympia and a baseball cap, then waited with my arms around my knees.

At exactly 11:45 Jacob emerged to the porch, his bare chest shone in the sunlight in the normal way I longed for. I waited as he searched for me. He wanted this, so he could find me on his own. When he found me he smiled and shook his head.

"You look like you're going undercover."

"That's because, in a way, I am." Neither of us moved.

"You do know I'm not coming to get you, right?" He crossed his arms in front of

him and leaned on one of the support columns on the porch.

"I know, I know. I'm working up the nerve." I didn't even move.

"So I see." He beckoned me with his finger. I sighed and stood up, still in the shadows.

I took off my glasses and cap and put them on the rock where I was sitting, followed by my sweater. I glanced longingly at the sky, secretly wishing for a single cloud to pass over. None came, so I slowly took a step towards Jacob.

I felt the sun on my skin and saw my hands shimmer like they were covered in hundreds of little diamonds. I knew my arms and chest looked the same. That was all Jacob could see, for I kept my head down. It felt like an eternity before I reached the porch where he was standing. He walked down to me and lifted my head to look at him.

"Never have I seen anything so beautiful, and nothing will ever compare. Thanks for doing this." He wrapped me in a tight hug and all the self-conscious in me about my sun-kissed skin left me. I no longer cared. I felt him lift his head from my shoulder so his lips were less than an inch from my ear.

"I love you, Lexy. I always will, no matter what."

I tightened my hold on him. "I love you, too, Jacob. For the rest of eternity."

He picked me up, spinning me in the air, laughing. "I am so relieved! I've been building up the nerve to say that for a while, been afraid of your reaction." I giggled and he scooped up my legs so he was carrying me. "Lets go inside. It's boiling out here!"

"I think that's just you." I laughed and kissed him. "But I would like to go inside."

He carried me in and put me back on my feet. "Be right back," he said as he ran outside. He returned moments later with my things. "Is there anything you want to do today?"

"I can think of something," I said with a smile. I reached up behind his head and pulled him down so I could kiss him. As we kissed, he slowly guided me to his bedroom. Being able to be alone like this with him for a change made my emotions swell, but I wouldn't let myself lose control. One slip could hurt him or worse. It could kill him.

I felt his tongue gently caress my lips so I pulled back. Things like that I had to be careful of.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I did feel bad for making him stop, but I had to.

"Nothing. I just have to be careful," I tapped my teeth with my nail, "Razor sharp and venom coated, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I'll be careful." He smiled and kissed me again. We kissed passionately, carefully avoiding my personal weapons. One of his hands was at my neck and the other at my waist, pressing me to his body. My arms were around his neck, gluing me there.

I broke the kiss, but not our bond. I could feel his heavy breathing against me. I spoke with my lips an inch from his. "I need to say this now, before we go any farther. I love you, so please, hear me out."

"Of course." He stayed close.

"I'm very old fashioned. Many of us are."

"'Us' meaning vampires?"

"Yeah. Well, the ones that have been around for as long as, say, me, Edward, Jasper, or Carlisle. It's been almost 120 years since I was born human, remember?"

"I remember. It's hard to imagine, though," he said has he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Well, I was never married in life, so... yeah." It suddenly got really hard to discuss. He chuckled quietly.

"I understand what you're getting at."

"You do?" I was confused, but this could make it easier.

"Yeah. When you were human, virtue was sacred. You weren't married, so you still have it. You want to wait."

"Exactly! How'd you guess so easily?"

"I called Bella to confess to her how I felt about you because I really needed advice. She's my best friend, after all. This was only a few weeks after she found out I imprinted on you. After spilling my guts to her she proceeded to tell me to not bother trying anything because you are like Edward, having the same upbringing and all. I think the term she used was '100-year-old virgins.' She followed that with, 'trust me on this, I've tried.' Of course, I didn't need to know that," he chuckled at the memory. It must have been an amusing conversation.

I laughed into his chest. "I'm sorry, but she's right. Leave it to Bella to warn you after she failed." I laughed again.

"It's okay, though." He picked my chin up to look in my eyes, "Because I want to wait, too."

I smiled. "Thanks." I kissed his lips, and once on the jaw, neck, and shoulder. "Doesn't mean we can't have fun."

He laughed and kissed me again. I grabbed his hands and put them on my waist, slipping his fingers under the hem of my tank top. He gently lifted off my top as he did in the cave, then kissed my neck and shoulder. He placed his hands at the back closure of my bra and hesitated, waiting for permission. I nodded and I felt the closure give way. I placed my hands at the shoulder strap and let them fall, exposing my chest. He instantly just held me close, letting my cold chest bond with his warmth.

"I could stay like this forever," he said, almost as if it was a dream to him. We laid on his bed and I just laid on his chest, enjoying the feel of his skin against mine. He traced his fingers lightly down my spine to my waist and back up to my neck, then down again. I reached down and slipped off my pants so I was in nothing but my panties.

"You didn't have to do that," he told me in full honesty. "Hell, you didn't have to do this," and he lightly ran his fingers down the side of my breast.

"I know. Really, I wasn't planning to. But they were getting of the way of my feeling your warm skin." In intertwined my legs with his so we were all tangled. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Silly girl," he said while rubbing my back again. "But, man, you look even paler now than before."

I looked down. He was wearing cutoff sweats, so his legs were bare. I took my gaze from our feet, up our tangled legs and up to where our chests met. The contrast between his dark skin and my white was striking, to say the least.

"Damn," was all I could say. He laughed and flipped me over so he was hovering over me.

"But it only makes you more beautiful." He kissed my collar bone and my breasts, then laid down next to me, holding me close.

We stayed in each others arms until about a hour before Billy got him. I got dressed and we went to Emily's for dinner. Afterwards we were all on the porch enjoying the night.

When no one was looking, Jacob leaned over to me. "So what was your favorite part of today? Our few hours together in each others' arms? Hanging with the gang?" He waved his hand around at our company, which consisted of werewolves, humans, and vampires alike. Only in Forks. "Our being alone together? What?"

I didn't have to think. "The part where you told me you loved me."

"Me, too."

Our kiss was interrupted before it began by Jacob getting hit by a water balloon. We looked up to see Quil behind Emmett (all the Cullens were back from there trip and here), who was roaring with laughter. He had a balloon in both hands. Jacob and I looked at each other, knowing what to do. We both jumped up and entered battle.


	14. Chapter 14: Someone's Coming

I told Jacob to go spend a day with the guys, since after the water balloon war it seemed like they missed him (a fact that was later confirmed by Edward). He agreed, so I decided to spend the day with the girls.

Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and I decided to stay home since everyone else was gone for the day. Esme was with Emily, Carlisle was at the hospital working, and the others were invited to join Jacob and company. It was nice having the big house to ourselves. Movies, dancing, laughing, and just having a great time. We took the photos from our shopping adventure and made beautiful pages for Bella's book with papers and trim courtesy of Esme.

About four chick-flicks, one vampire movie (which was good for what it was, but we laughed the whole time), and one pizza (for Bella) later, Alice's face glazed over and she fell silent.

"Oh, no." Rosalie noticed the change in behavior first. "Alice, hunny, what did you see?" Alice didn't answer.

Bella put her arm around her. "Alice, it's okay. We're here." Alice blinked once and I took her hands. Rosalie was standing, getting ready to get a phone if needed.

Alice looked right at me. "Lexy. Were you _ever_ with any other coven besides us?" Her eyes were serious.

"A few small ones. We would always split because of our different views on our lives. Why?"

"Did any of them consist of a man with brown hair and a shorter woman, a blonde?"

"I don't think so..." I thought for a second. "Wait! I did! Cameron and Venessa! Oh, no..." I felt a fear come over me, the fear that I don't like to think about.

"Why did you leave, Lexy?!" Alice was getting anxious.

I wished I could cry, because I felt like I needed to. "I ran away from them. We were attacked by another coven and although Cam finished them off, it was too late for Vanessa's little sister. She got mad that I couldn't revive her, so she tried to kill me. But that was about 85 years ago! And in _Maine_!"

"Looks like she's still angry. She found your scent near Portland, Oregon and she decided to follow it. The male - Cam, you said? - seems excited with the idea."

"It's all a game to them..." I whispered.

"You don't mean..." Bella looked horrified.

"Trackers?" Alice asked. I nodded meekly. Rosalie was already calling Carlisle. I could see the blood draining from Bella's face.

"They taught me, and although I'm good, they're better. Amazing doesn't even cover it."

"Not again..." Bella looked like she was going to faint.

I took her shoulders and had her look at me. "I'm their target, Bella. They'll only hunt humans when they absolutely have to when they're tracking. They won't go after you because it would be too easy. They only like hunting the more difficult prey while tracking, to hone their skills if anything. You're fine with us." She calmed a little, but was still pale. Alice brought her a cool cloth for her head. I took her chin in my hand and looked into her eyes. "Trust me. It's how they are."

"A lot of trackers are like that. They need a good hunt," Rosalie said, dialing her phone.

"You better not be calling Edward or any of them," Alice warned. "You know how they get." Rosalie hung up the phone. She was most likely calling Emmett, but all it would take is one person to know around Edward.

"Carlisle said he has a lot of patients, so he can't leave. But since Alice saw them in Portland, it means they aren't there _yet._ So we're okay for the time being. Esme's on her way, though, in case the boys end up at Emily's. Alice is right, the _last_ person we need knowing about this right now is Edward."

"He'll either freak out and stay quiet around everyone or freak out and tell everyone. Either way he'll overreact," Alice stated. We all nodded. We know how he can be.

That's when Esme came home. She ran right to me and hugged me. "Everything will be okay," she assured me.

"I know," I smiled at her. "Bella's been through this and she's still alive, right?"

"Hey!" was all Bella could say. We all laughed. If a human could survive a tracker because of this family, then I surely could. Because I am in this family now.


	15. Chapter 15: Planning

The four of us sat around the dining table, formulating plans until Carlisle got home (with burgers for Bella). We covered what we had so far and he joined in the planning. It _had_ to be done before the guys got home.

We finished the plan with no time to spare. We had only just realized in our chairs when Alice said, "Boys in three... two... one..." and pointed at the door. They entered right on cue, laughing. They had a good time, it seemed.

It only took a second for Edward's expression to change. He caught on.

"Not. Again. We need to get Bella out of here _now_! She will _not_ be a target again!-"

"-Edward..." I said. He ignored me. We all sat at the table, relaxed and annoyed. He didn't notice.

He never skipped a beat. "Maybe we can get the wolves to help again. That put things in our favor last time. Lets home they don't do what Victoria did-" His anxiety clouded his vision, so he couldn't read our thoughts.

"-Edward." This time it was Carlisle.

"-Then the last thing we need is the Volturri coming back to see Bella still human. The wedding is coming close and we don't need that complication, too-"

"-Edward." Alice's turn.

"-We just need a plan to keep both Bella _and _ Lexy safe when they arrive-"

"_Edward!_" Full chorus, including Jasper and Emmett. That made him notice us and our demeanor.

"Chill out, will you? We have it covered!" Alice stated.

He dropped into a chair. "Talk."

"Only if you're calm and collected. And don't talk," I told him. I was already nervous. Didn't need his help.

"I'm collected, but this is as calm as you'll get," he turned to Jasper, "And you don't try anything back there." Jasper held his hands up. He hasn't done anything to calm the room down, he didn't think he needed to. "Whether or not I talk depends on what you say."

"Will you at _least_ save it for the end?" I asked. I really didn't want him interrupting me, but I know he'll have something to say.

"Fine." He was sulking a little. Bella got up and took a seat next to him.

"It's going to be fine, trust me." She kissed his cheek. His expression didn't change.

"Here's what we have," Carlisle said, taking control. "According to Alice, we have about a week because they'll stop to hunt on the Washington border. Unfortunately, that's all we have to work on because we decided to get the pack involved for some help."

Alice looked irritated because of her blindness in the situation now, but she didn't object to the pack's involvement. She knew that as soon as Jacob found out he would make himself involved, anyway.

"We'll lead them to the ball field like the newborns, but not split up this time. Lexy let us know that they never leave each other's side because Cam is a skilled fighter and Vanessa is the superior hunter. The reason they are such skilled trackers is because they work together. Their fight style works like this. Once Vanessa determines the target's whereabouts she sends Cameron around to attack from the back while she attacks from the front. Simultaneously.

"That's when we come in. We can't let this happen. We'll let Cam come around back like they planned, but we'll take care of him. Lexy wants to talk to Vanessa first. During this time, the wolves will be hiding in the surrounding forest. Sam won't phase right away. He'll be waiting for the signal if we need help," he held up his cell phone. "Otherwise they will wait for Lexy to attack or be attacked."

"Then we finish them off," I finished. "I wish there was another way, but if we don't and she doesn't win, she'll kill everyone in town. That's how she met me. I was staying in a small town in Maine - maybe 500 people? - and something happened that made her decide to kill everyone and burn the place. She noticed I wasn't human and threatened to kill me if I didn't join her coven. We spent some time together, a few months at most. We were hunting when we were attacked by another coven. She knew my power. She has the ability to sense things like that in close range. So when I couldn't save her sister, she went after me. I lost her somewhere in Nova Scotia and haven't seen her since."

Everyone got silent. I said it all so fast. I saw Edward whispering into Bella's ear, most likely "translating." When he finished, he turned back to me.

"The plan sounds great and all, but you're missing something important," and he pointed at Bella.

"She didn't forget. I was going to tell you myself," she said. "I'm going to be with Charlie and Billy all day. We're going to ask Emily to come over to spend the day cooking for them."

Edward looked at her, shocked. "You actually don't want to get involved this time? No arguing, you won't be there?"

She nodded. "I've had enough vampire spats to last the rest of my human life. I don't need another one." Everyone laughed and Edward hugged her in relief.

"That and Alice threatened to make the wedding bigger if she showed up this time," Rosalie piped in, grinning from suppressing a laugh.

We all laughed again when Bella blushed and Edward rolled his eyes.

I left to contact the wolves. They all took it alright, except Jacob. He took it like Edward.


	16. Chapter 16: Fight Practice

We decided to all meet like they did for the newborns so I could quickly show them the fighting style.

We all met in the ball field. I just stood there, scared of all the memories that will be flooding back momentarily.

When Jacob and the pack arrived, he ran right to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I will _not _let _anything_ happen to you," he promised.

"You don't need to worry about me," I assured him. Then I turned to everyone.

"They fight like newborns with strategy. Like I said before, Vanessa will attack straight on, but will send Cam around back. Edward, please."

He came up, knowing why I chose him. I could tell him exactly what to do without speaking, so it's the perfect person to demonstrate with.

"Carlisle, stand here, please," motioning next to me. "We're going to attack in their style," I backed up about twenty feet, so did Edward. "Defend."

We circled and charged simultaneously. I used jerky movements to distract and he lunged from behind. The three of us fought for a few minutes while the others watched. Edward never left Carlisle's back, and I never lost his eye contact.

"That's it, really. They work as a team, but never lose their formation. But since they'll be outnumbered, they'll easily be spilt up against their will. Now the main reason I called you all here is this. We need to pick positions for everyone so we are all prepared.

We spent some time figuring out who'll have means to contact Sam, where each wolf will wait, et cetera. I had to convince Jacob that I'll be okay and to say put until we give the signal. He wasn't buying any of my explanations.

"I'll prove it then," I said, getting a little irritated. "Emmett!"

"Yeah?"

"Attack me."

"What!?" He was confused.

"Attack me!" I was determined to prove to Jacob that I could take care of myself.

Suddenly I was hit on the side by a full-body impact, but it wasn't Emmett.

Edward.

I threw him off and got back on my feet in no time. Jacob stood there, shocked, and looked like he was going to rip Edward in two. Emmett and Jasper came up in no time, and held him back. I could tell they were telling him to trust us.

Edward whispered at me, "Emmett took to long, so I decided to help. Surprise is good for something like this, right?" He was grinning.

"Thanks," I smiled back. "Bring it."

Edward smiled and lunged at me, and I lunged at him, colliding with a sound like two boulders crashing against one another. It was an even match. Everyone was watching in awe at us, no one has been a decent match for Edward in a long time. Jacob was shocked to see how comfortable I was fighting.

Edward jumped at me and I dodged easily. I jumped on his back, knocking him and pinning him down with my knees. My teeth were at his neck, my hands in position to break his neck beneath my teeth.

"Wow, good show!" He told me. I let him up.

"Thanks." I looked at Jacob. "Satisfied?"

"I'll say! And I thought watching you hunt was intense!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Since we're here, do you guys want to have a game of ball?" Emmett asked us, his voice hoping. "We used the Jeep to get Bella and some of the wolves here, and all the equipment is in there."

We laughed. "Why not?" Carlisle said. "Lexy hasn't played yet, and maybe we'll have other players?" He looked at the pack.

"We'll sit out," Sam said. "We'll be a handicap in either form."

"I love baseball!" I was suddenly excited.

"You're in for a good show, then!" Bella exclaimed. "And you can help me keep score. They try to cheat." She got a lot of disagreeing comments from the Cullens on that one.

The game almost made me forget my troubles. Almost.


	17. Chapter 17: A Night in his Arms

The week was almost up. The first few days were alright, due to Jacob's consistent arguments about our baseball game (he couldn't see most of it, thus couldn't tell if it was _really_ baseball, or just a crude form of it). But now all I could focus on was the upcoming fight.

Charlie wasn't suspicious about Bella's sudden desire to spend the day with him and Billy. Billy knew all about it, of course. He and Emily came up with some story that the pack is camping with us, which is they they aren't there.

Jacob joined me on my hunt, afraid to leave me alone.

"I won't be alone, Jacob. We're all hunting together. And we'll be close," I had assured him. He came anyway. Thankfully, the Cullens didn't mind. Edward said he would have done the same thing in his shoes. They just insisted he keeps his distance, for both of our sakes. We didn't want him to get hurt on accident.

We had a successful hunt, so we were physically ready for what was in store the next day. Alice was able to confirm their arrival because she had another vision seeing them not too far south. She just couldn't see them arrive.

Or the outcome, for that matter.

That night I stayed with Jacob. I haven't stayed since Alice's first vision. Since then, the wolves were prowling at night. Same let Jacob out of prowling tonight to be with me, so I was back in his room.

"Promise me something," Jacob said while he was holding me that night. "If things start to look bad, get out of there."

"Jacob, I can't," I whispered. "This is my problem. I have to stay. I feel bad having you all involved."

"I understand... but it was worth a try, right?" He smiled at me and I kissed him. We stayed like that for what felt like forever, never wanting to separate. We didn't know if this was our last night together or not. Regardless, I wanted to make the best of it.

"You know, I couldn't make you promise me the same thing," I said to him when we broke the kiss.

"And you know that I won't leave you behind," he said with a smile.

"I know," I sighed. "Best, please, _don't_ be reckless. I don't want to lose you. I refuse to finish eternity without you."

He held me close, "Now I can promise that. I'll be careful and only come when called."

"Thank you," I smiled. He chuckled. "What?" I asked him.

"I'm just glad you didn't try to ease your nerves and say something like, 'good dog' or something," he said through his laugh.

"Man... I could have. Just not too fast right now, I guess."

We kissed then I looked into his eyes. "Wow, you're exhausted. You have to sleep for tomorrow. Get your strength up. Otherwise you'll break your promise without trying."

He sighed. "When you're right, you're right. Goodnight, my love. Everything will be fine."

I curled up next to his fire-hot body and kissed his cheek. He kissed my head and fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile when I saw how peaceful he looked.

Hopefully, this won't be my last time seeing him like this.

I spent the night in his arms, watching him sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: The Day Arrives

The day of reckoning had arrived.

Bella left for Billy's with Charlie early, which made Edward happy. Jacob and I met the Cullens at their house soon after she left. The rest of the pack were expected to arrive soon, but Alice was unsure.

She hates that.

"Would they get here already!? This is driving me crazy!" She was pacing. "Put me out of my misery!" She threw herself on the couch.

"They're phasing before they leave because it's faster. I'll go wait outside and see where they are," Jacob offered, faintly amused at seeing an impatient vampire. Alice had only been pacing for about ten minutes.

Alice flung her arms around him, practically flying from the couch. "Thank you!" You could see the relief in her face, and Jacob couldn't hide the amusement in his.

He pulled her off and went outside without another word. Alice kept looking out the window.

"Calm down," I told her.

"Says the one whose voice is quivering," she mumbled to the window.

"Don't make me go get Jasper," was all Edward said to shut us up. Jasper was outside with Emmett, letting off some steam. The mix of my nerves and Alice's were even getting to him. We've been like this all morning, for different reasons. Edward was using all his control to tune out our thoughts. He was sitting in one of the chairs with his eyes closed, concentrating. You could tell that our anxiety was still slipping in a little.

A howl came from outside.

"About damn time!" Alice exclaimed. She was off the couch in a fraction of a second. We followed. I could hear a pair of footsteps coming quickly behind the house. Emmett and Jasper.

The pack was outside. Edward was staring at Sam, and nodded once.

"Lets go," he said. And off we all were, allied once again.

We flew through the trees (Emmett knocked a few out of the way in his excitement - Rosalie and I rolled our eyes), and were were at the ball field in no time.

It was empty.

"Soon," Alice stated with partial certainty, almost as if she was assuring herself more than us. It was odd to hear. We all kept our defenses up.

That's when I heard the quiet hum, quiet even for vampire ears. I may have only heard it because I knew what to listen for.

Vanessa hums while tracking.

"Vanessa's southwest and Cameron is already northeast," I said in complete certainty. I could feel Alice's longing glance at me.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked, taking his position behind me, his back to mine.

"Trust me," I told him.

"She's right," Edward said, taking his position to my right, "I hear her contemplating attack." Emmett moved to take his position at my left.

We were ready for anything.

Or so we thought.

"Cam changed course! He caught wind of one of the wolves! He's now southeast!" Edward said suddenly.

Southeast.

Jacob's assignment was southeast.

I felt my terror swell up and I turned to run to him. Emmett grabbed my arm.

"Let me go to him!" I yelled.

"That's what Cam wants!" Emmett told me, still clutching my arms.

"He's right. The pack saw his change. They're repositioning. Jacob's okay. They have everything under control," Edward assured me, speaking slowly to try and calm me down.

I kept my gaze towards the southeast and nodded. Emmett shook my arm lightly, reminding me of my own duties. I reluctantly turned back southwest.

She was no more than ten feet away.

Vanessa was tall, with long, straight brown hair that hugged her face. Her crimson eyes, now black, were hungry, but not for blood.

For me.

I stepped forward, motioning to everyone else to stick to the plan. Everyone except Edward and Emmett stayed. I needed Jasper's talents with me. Edward and Emmett went off to get Cameron.

"I couldn't help her, Vanessa!" I pleaded, getting right to the point. "My gift doesn't work on fatal wounds or bring people back from the dead! Joanna was already dead!" She snarled at me.

"You lie!" she hissed. Her voice was light, but snakelike. "If it was the truth, you wouldn't have ran!"

"You would have killed me if I stayed!"

"Details," she said with a wave of her hand. I heard Rosalie hiss behind me. That reminded Vanessa that I wasn't alone.

"I see you found _friends_," she sneered at the word. "It's a shame they'll have to die, too."

She was about to lunge at me when Edward and Emmett reappeared with Cameron between them. Each had a firm grip on one of his arms. He'll only break free if he leaves his arms behind, from the look of it.

"You fool!" she hissed quietly, but he could hear her perfectly of course. "You broke formation!"

"I had to, my dear!" he pleaded. Still scared of her I see. "There were-"

He was cut off by Emmett punching him in the stomach.

"I'll still have you!" she screech as she lunged at me. I caught her as I fell backwards onto the cold grass. I flipped her over my head then rolled over to get in a defensive crouch. Cameron had gotten free because Vanessa's attack caught Edward and Emmett off-guard.

I continued to fight Vanessa while the others fought Cameron. Every once and a while someone else got a swing at her, but Camera's skills improved greatly in the past 80 years, so they had their hands full.

It was time.

I rolled away from Vanessa's attack and whistled through my fingers. Jacob didn't like this idea (even if it was his own), but it was the only thing shrill enough to be heard over a vampire fight. I guaranteed that they could hear my by making my whistle long and one pitch.

I heard Jacob's heavy paws behind me, charging right at me. I ducked, like planned, letting his massive form leap over me to Vanessa, who stood there in shock. The other wolves were also closing in.

Jacob pinned Vanessa down, snarling at her, just inches from her face. I knelt down by her head.

"Yes, I made _friends_," I mimicked her sneer," here. I also caught the fancy of a certain werewolf. I see you've met." I put my hand on Jacob's neck. He growled at her. "This is the last time you'll hear me say this, Vanessa," I glanced up and saw Seth and Jared approaching us. I knew what they were going to do. "I couldn't save Joanna. Good-bye, Vanessa."

I stood up and backed away, turning my head away when I heard the metallic tearing. Edward threw me a lighter (they just finished off Cameron with the help of Sam and the rest of the pack), to finish the job. When I saw Jacob, Jared, and Seth back away, I lit the pile. I backed away slowly and watched the flames, trying to ignore the incense. Then I collapsed to my knees, my chest heaving with my tearless sobs.

I didn't notice Jacob disappearing to phase back. All I knew was that he was suddenly holding my tight.

"It's over, my love. All over," he assured me quietly.

"I never want to see that again," I whimpered.

"Never is a long time for us, so I can't promise you that. But I can promise I'll keep you safe." He kissed my head.

I wrapped my arms around him, "I'm so glad you're safe! When I heard-" he put his finger to my lips to silence me.

"No worries, love." He kissed my head again. "Lets get you home."

"Don't leave me," I pleaded.

"Never, if that's what you wish." I nodded.

He scooped me up and ran towards La Push.


	19. Chapter 19: 20 Questions

We were in his bed, naked except for his shorts and my panties, just lying in each others' arms. We didn't want to ever let go of each other again after the fight. Clothes just kept us farther apart. We didn't speak or even move. Just enjoyed each others' company in silence.

Jacob broke it. "Billy wants me to finish school through home schooling. I have to miss to much school otherwise." He chuckled at this.

"That can let you graduate early, you know," I stated. I did some tutoring about fifteen years ago. Most of the students I worked with graduated at around seventeen." I smiled.

"That's what I'm hoping for, actually."

"More time for the pack, then?"

"I was thinking more time for you, actually."

I smiled. "I'd like seeing more of you like that. Maybe I can help tutor? I don't sleep, so I have nothing else to do with my time than study."

"Study _what_?" he asked.

"Music mainly. Dance, piano, and violin. But also history, art, math, literature..."

"Okay, you have a lot of free time," he laughed. "But you play piano?"

"Yeah. Alice wants to see Edward and me have a round of dueling pianos. She's trying to acquire another piano to do that."

"Awesome. I would like to see that, I heard he's really good."

"He is. He has written some great pieces, too."

"Do you sing?" he asked, getting the subject back on me.

"Yes, soprano. Operatic. What's with the sudden round of 20 questions?" I chuckled.

"You've never mentioned a lot of this, so now I have a lot to ask and learn." He shrugged.

"I haven't mentioned a lot of things. I've been around for a while, remember?"

"What else haven't you told me?" He was genuinely curious.

"Umm... I'm fluent in Latin, Spanish, French - hell, all the Romance languages (he laughed at how nonchalant I said this), as well as German. I want to learn more, maybe some Northern European or Asian languages." He looked like he wanted to know more. "I don't know what else to add!"

"Awards, honors, and accomplishments?"

"Countless awards in music and dance. They're all in storage units across the US. Valedictorian once or twice in my rounds of high school," Jacob raised an eyebrow when I said this. "I got bored and school took up some of my time! I only decided to be a know-it-all a couple of times. The rest of the time it was star performer/athlete/artist/whatever. I would only chose one aspect of my life to excel in. Did a lot of modeling, might want to pick that up again."

"What type of modeling?"

"Anything not labeled as 'porn.'" He laughed. "Got good money from it! Everyone wanted the pale freak," I gave a big grin, and he laughed again.

"You're my pale freak now, so they'll have to come through me." He kissed me deeply. I returned it.

"Don't you ever feel, I don't know, _dangerous_ kissing me?" I asked after the kiss.

"What do you mean?"

"My venom is toxic for you. Kissing me is a major risk. It doesn't bother you?"

"Never even crosses my mind."

With that I tackled him, almost making us fall off the bed. I straddled his stomach as he kissed me, holding me close.

"I have another question for you," he told me, not letting me more than six inches from his warm face.

"Here we go again!" I joked. "Sure, one more. Don't waste it."

"I don't think it's a waste," he said with a smug grin.

"I think you're stalling," I grinned back. "Forget your question?"

"Nope. Just replying to your comment."

"So what is it that you want to know?"

"Will you marry me?"

I nearly fell off the bed again. "_That's_ what all this was about?"

"I would like to know all I can about my future wife." He smiled. "And it helped me work up the nerve. It's not easy, you know. The way Bella talks makes it seem like Edward had no problem asking her! As easy as saying, 'Good morning!' or something!" He let out a nervous laugh.

I giggled. "Of course I'll marry you. I want you for all of my eternity." I kissed him.

"Hold up," he said, pulling away from my lips. "Let me do this sort of right. There's no room to kneel, really, so I'm doing this my way. Winging it." He smiled at me and slid me off his belly and sat me on the bed next to him. He reached into a small drawer next to him and pulled out a small, beaded, velvet bag.

"There's no box or anything, but hold out your hand." I did and he dumped the contents into it, a small gold ring. I stared at it in awe. "It isn't this expensive heirloom _other_ people give as engagement rings," I laughed at the reference to Edward's ring he gave Bella, "but it _was_ my mother's."

I stared at the ring. It had a single diamond on it, hugged by two small heart-shaped turquoise gems. It was beautiful.

"She was from a different tribe, one that _loved_ turquoise. So Billy had that custom made for her."

I was still speechless. He took it from my hand. I looked at him, wondering why he took it away so soon. I was still admiring it! He chuckled at my face.

"I want to do this right, remember?" He pulled me so I was sitting in his lap, leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, taking my left hand. He slipped it on my ring finger. It fit perfectly. "Good! I thought you two had the same body type. What a relief."

That's when I found my voice. "I'm never taking it off." I couldn't take my eyes off my hand.

"I'm just glad you like it." He pulled me close and put his chin on my shoulder. I kissed his cheek.

"This is the happiest I've been in my 120 years. I hope you're aware."

He slid around me, so he was hovering over me. "I'm glad I made you feel that way." He kissed me again.

That night we ignored our old ideals, no longer caring to wait. We had forever, and our love was real. We spent most of the night as one as a tribute to our love. It only made the night sweeter.


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

Billy was thrilled, even went as far to ask "What took so long?" after we told him. Turns out Jacob's had his mother's ring for a while before asking me. The pack ecstatic, and the Cullens were elated.

Especially Bella. That is, until she learned that it won't be until after Jacob's graduation and after he turns 18.

Alice just shook her finger at her. "Did you _actually_ think I'll calm down on your wedding to work on theirs? Seriously, Bella." Then she turned her attention on me. "I _can_ do yours too, right?" Her eyes were begging me.

I sighed. "Do we have a choice?" She cheered and hugged my neck. Good thing she didn't react like that to Bella, she would have broken her neck. "Just remember. _I_ don't care about size." I winked at her. She sighed in relief. I know how she is with her planning. Holding back on Bella's was killing her.

"I _do_, though!" Jacob exclaimed. We all laughed.

"I won't go outside immediate friends and family," she said, extending her hand to him. "Deal?"

"Fine," he said and they shook on it.

"It will be beautiful, though! And I know this without even being able to see anything!" She sighed dreamily.

I think I created a monster, but I had to smile at her enthusiasm.

"I'll do a little of my own planning, for now. You worry about the one who's worried about her age." I winked at Bella, who stuck out her tongue at me. We all got a laugh about that.

"So I know, what_ do_ you want?" Alice asked. "Bella's wedding's about done, anyway," she added before I could ask.

"Red and pink flowers... maybe white..." I was in my own world. Jacob was shaking his head. I could have sworn I heard him say something about plenty of time or something. I ignored him. "On the beach would be nice..." I glanced at her, "...And three bridesmaids."

The impact of Alice, Bella, and Rosalie on me threw us over the back of the sofa, bringing Jacob and the sofa along for the ride. Everyone was laughing, including the five of us on the floor.

"I should have seen that reaction coming, but there was nothing that could prepare me for this," I said through my laughter.

"Lexy? Could you give me a hand?" Bella said, still giggling. "Seriously, though." She held up her hand, exposing a broken finger. "I jammed it on Rosalie."

More laughter ensued as I wrapped my hand around her broken finger, mending it instantly.

"That felt so... cool!" she stated, looking at her hand.

"You say that every time," I told her. I've had to heal her so many times I've lost count.

"But this was different! I felt the bones move back in place and everything!" She kept staring at her finger while she spoke.

"Anyway, about the wedding," I continued, setting the couch back up. "We already promised Quick that Claire can be flower girl. Your escorts," I said, pointing to my three future bridesmaids, "will be Quil, Embry, and Sam."

"Quil thinks you three will make him look bad, seeing that Bella will be a vampire by then, too." Jacob said, obviously holding back laughter.

"Alice will make sure _everyone_ looks amazing. She's already fitted Charlie and I must say, I'm impressed." Bella stated. Alice beamed.

"But the _beach_?" Alice asked. "It rains all the time, and I won't be able to see..." her voice trailing off.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," I assured her. "We'll have a backup."

She pointed up, "We _have _ a backup. We're having Bella and Edward's here, remember?" She seemed pleased with herself.

"We have time to figure things out," I assured her.

"Time flies for the immortal," she retorted.

And it did. The wedding was beautiful (and on the beach). Alice did amazing. We had our own place, courtesy of Carlisle and Esme.

My eternity was perfect, with Jacob by my side every step of the way.


End file.
